


Bitch, please

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bitch, please</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bitch, please

**Author's Note:**

> bitch, please

bitch, please

When Dinah made her first move on Oliver she was slightly annoyed when he brushed her off, but it also made the game a little more fun. When it happened a second time she was curious, annoyed but still not deterred. When Victor suggested to her at the end of a mission that he might not be interested her reaction was "bitch, please." After all what wasn't to like about her. She was confident enough in herself to know she wasn't unattractive and more than a little pleasing to the eye of most men. Including Oliver, and right now she wanted Oliver.

Rejected once more Dinah was now wondering if she had something between her teeth whenever she spoke to him, or if he just wasn't that into women. Maybe, she mused, he swung both ways. When Bart whizzed by her she hardly noticed until he turned and came to stand in front of her, "'sup?"

Looking over at him Dinah shook her head and reached to ruffle his hair as if he were an errant teenager, which he may well have been but he didn't appreciate it. "Hey!" He whacked her hand away before noting the ever so short skirt, the fishnet stockings, the slightly see through blouse and a hint of lace beneath, in fact he decided the only thing she was missing was the 'Come get me' sign over her head.

"Our leader turn you down again?" he nodded already knowing the answer, Dinah didn't stand a chance but she was too blind to see that.

"No," came the feeble answer, "Maybe," she allowed eventually "what makes you think that?" It was all a jumble because she was genuinely confused.

"Dressed so fine," he whistled in appreciation "but the bossman is already smitten with a fine Mamacita." He beckoned her to follow him as he proceeded at a normal pace for once, gesturing for her to be quiet.

Dinah followed until they were stood outside the door that led to Chloe's domain, it was a room filled with computers, screens and things she didn't really care for so much or need to know so much about as Chloe did it all for them. She knew Chloe often worked long after they had all stopped and switched off, heck she'd even brought her coffee a few times but why was Bart bringing her here.

The door was open a tiny fraction and he pointed for her to look through, inside as expected was Chloe hard at work but more surprising was seeing Oliver there with her. He was stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders working at the knots. There were empty cartons of Chinese food and a couple of empty mugs that had most likely once contained coffee.

At once it all seemed to click for Dinah and she stepped back quietly closing the door and heading back outside. Bart had already zipped away and come back with a bunch of flowers which he offered her. "You think he loves her?"

Bart shrugged, "whats not to love about her she's Chloelicious." Dinah laughed and shook her head, this one was battle she wasn't going to win, and she didn't really want to win it anyway.

"Bitch, please," she said still smiling, "come on short stuff I think I could use a drink."


End file.
